


Try Again?

by fanfiction_dumpster



Series: The Miya Twins Have Their Shit Together (Not) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinted Osasuna, Implied/Referanced Drinking, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Past Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Past Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Past Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Rated Teen For Swear Warning, Stan Non-Toxic Sakuatsu and Miya Twins, The Miya's Parents Are the Best You Can't Convince Me Otherwise, Unrequited Love (Kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_dumpster/pseuds/fanfiction_dumpster
Summary: The 3 times Atsumu fell in love, and the 1 time the love lastedAka: The result of me reading too many drunken Sakuatsu confessions
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Ginjima Hitoshi & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: The Miya Twins Have Their Shit Together (Not) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 2 months ago and forgot to post it haha so i rewrote it and decided to make it three parts long 🧍

The first time it happened, it was in his first year. It was the first time Miya Atsumu had fallen in love with someone.

The person in question was none other then Rintarou Suna, a middle blocker who he had met during his first volleyball practice at Inarizaki.

The thing you should know about Miya Atsumu is that he doesn't have a lot of friends, which was surprising from the amount of fangirls he had.

But he always thought he didn't need friends, he had his brother, and as annoying as he was, they were twins and they cared for each other. He was friendly with Aran, of course. And he also had his doting parents, who he knew would accept and love their sons no matter what.

He ended up becoming friends with Suna anyways. He was even in Osamu's class, and the three were constantly together, Ginjima, a fellow first year often joining them.

By the end of his first semester, Atsumu was head over heels and he asked his twin to help him ask Suna out.

So on new years eve, he did just that

~

They lasted for around 5 months, but right before the end of their first year, the couple had announced to the team that they had broken up.

This was followed by shouts of protest and various questions from their senpais asking why.

The answer was simple.

Love is love, people fall out of it, and that was exactly what had happened.

~

The second time he fell in love, the idiotic Atsumu Miya tried to deny his feelings.

It had happened when he, Suna, Osamu, and Ginjima were hanging out together in his second year.

'Tsumu are ya listenin?' Suna said, clapping his hands in front of the yellow haired setters's face.

Atsumu snapped back into reality from his thoughts about a certain someone and blinked.

'Eh? Sorry I spaced out..'

Osamu smirked and said, 'Yeah, because ya were thinking about Kita san.'

Atsumu glared at his younger twin and replied, 'Hey! What do ya mean?'

'Dude, it's so obvious you like him.' Ginjima retorted.

For a split second he thought back to his first year, when he had first met Suna. He really was glad that they had maintained a good relationship as friends. Did he like his captain? The warm fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever he saw Kita felt familiar to what he felt for Suna in his first year after all. No, he respected Kita too much for that. But the amount of times he had caught himself staring at Kita...

'Oh shit, I think I like captain.' He had said out loud

Suna snorted and said, 'Like? You mean you're a simp for him, idiot.'

Ginjima wheezed.

Osamu jabbed Suna in the ribs, Suna jabbed him back, and it ended up becoming a full blown tickling war.

~

'I'm doing it today, Samu.' Atsumu said, three weeks later.

Osamu slammed his locker shut and raised an eyebrow before replying, 'Well hello to ya too.'

'Samu, I'm serious.'

'Oh, and I think I'm going to ask Rin out soon.'

Atsumu's eyes nearly bulged out of its' sockets before Osamu said, 'What? I thought we were stating obvious things.'

'But on a more serious note, I believe in ya Tsumu, go for it.' Atsumu made a noise far too similar to a cat being strangled, and then Osamu was pushing Atsumu out of the locker room, hoping to catch up with their captain before he went home.

~

They could see Kita just outside of the entrance gate, without Aran, surprisingly.

'Kita sann!' Osamu said loudly, now dragging Atsumu by the collar.

Kita's eyes widened slightly for a split second before asking calmly, 'Osamu, Atsumu, what is this?'

'Tsumu wants to tell you something.' Osamu replied, dumping Atsumu in front of Kita.

'Well have fun, I'm hanging out with Rin.' He added, before strutting away.

'I'M GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK WITH YA WHEN I GET HOME YA SHIT!' Atsumu yelled at his his brother's retreating back.

Kita was standing there and so he waited for Atsumu to calm down before asking him, 'What's wrong? Can I help ya?'

Atsumu stuttered and looked around wildly as if he wanted to look for a place to hide.

'Atsumu, please, I won't kill ya or anything.' Kita said, voice rising slightly.

The younger boy inhaled sharply before slowly saying, 'Kita san, I know this is sudden but, I like ya.'

Atsumu shaked his head before adding, 'No, fuck that, I'm in love with ya.'

Kita stared, bewildered, and Atsumu was ready to sink into the gravel before Kita replied, 'I guess I like ya too, Atsumu.'

Atsumu then made another noise, now similar to an eagle squawking.

'And I suppose I'm not at the level where I would say that I'm in love with ya, but I suppose I could give it a try.' Kita said slowly.

It was the best 4 minutes of Atsumu's life, or so he thought

~

He found out about it right after nationals.

Inarizaki had already lost to Karasuno, and Atsumu thought his life couldn't get any worse at the point.

Unfortunately, the cursed thing called life proved him very wrong.

A week after the team came back from Tokyo, the third years had officially retired.

The team had a lot of holes to fill in, one because they had to get used to the (usually) loud and energetic Atsumu Miya becoming their captain. That took quite some time to get used to, especially after spending over 7 months practicing with the calm, composed Shinsuke Kita as their captain. 

Two, they had recently lost their ace and regular libero. And three, no one was in a good mood after their loss.

Ginjima and Atsumu continuously tried and failed to lighten up everyone's spirits, Suna and Osamu could only sulk during practice, constantly getting reprimanded by their coach.

One afternoon, the third years had come watch them, and Kita pulled Atsumu aside after everyone had left.

'What's up Kita san? I haven't seen ya in a week ya know, and I was wondering if I could take ya out on a date this weekend? Ya know, to lighten the mood?' Atsumu said.

Kita looked uncomfortable for a second before replying with, 'Atsumu, please hear me out.'

The second the words escaped from the third year, Atsumu stiffened up.

'I think we should break up.'

They stood there in uncomfortable silence before Atsumu snapped.

'But why? Is it me? Kita san I-'

'No, no, Atsumu please don't blame yourself. It's not ya, it's just me alright? I've been trying to get into this relationship but I just don't have feelings for ya anymore.'

Atsumu looked down at his feet, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, 'Were there ever any to begin with?..' He asked quietly.

'I d-don't know Atsumu.' the third year replied.

Kita slowly started walking out of the gym and added, 'I'm truly sorry Atsumu, goodbye...'

Atsumu couldn't take it anymore, he broke down and his heavy sobs echoed through the large gym.

~

As soon as Atsumu got home, he locked himself in the room that he shared with Osamu.

A couple of hours later, he got up from his desk chair and walked towards the door, considering opening it until he saw a messy note on the floor right in front of the door.

_hey, are you alright? did something happen? im always here k?  
-samu_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga spoilers for this chapter haha.

The next day, Osamu looked at his twin intently from across the dining table. He obviously had not slept at all the night before, but unlike most nights, he didn’t climb into Osamu’s bunk and sleep there with him.

Their parents shared a concerned look with each other before their mother cleared her throat.

‘Tsumu, dear are ya alright? Are ya sick?’ She asked.

Atsumu simply scratched his head and said, ‘Uh no I guess..’

Their father leaned across the table to touch his son’s forehead. ‘No fever, but do ya want to stay home? Or is it something else? Ya can tell us ok?’

‘Tsumu please just tell us.’ Osamu said.

'K-Kita san broke up with me.' Atsumu stuttered.

His brother and parents murmured into each others' ears until their mother said, 'I'm really sorry to hear that Atsumu, he was a really kind person, or so I thought..'

Atsumu released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 'Ma, please, I can't force him to be with me if he doesn't have any feelings.'

'Hey, Atsumu, look at me.' Their dad said.

As he looked up, the older man continued talking, 'We're proud of ya for making this decision for yerself, ok? Ya grew more mature over the years, both of ya.' 

'And please stay home today ok honey? Take some time.' Their mom added.

Things got slightly better from there.

~

When he fell in love for the third time, Atsumu didn't push away his feelings, but he took it slowly.

In his third year, his team played against Karasuno again, and this time, Inarizaki won.

'Shouyou kun, have ya grown any taller in the past year?' He asked teasingly.

They had just gotten off the court, and Hinata had directly greeted him the second he saw the older setter.

'Eh, kind of? 5 centimeters actually!' Hinata answered.

Kageyama suddenly popped behind them out of nowhere and said, 'Still short you know?'

'Anyways, we'll be waiting for you on the bus Hinata.' He said, nodding at Atsumu, and he gave the second year a small smile in return.

'Atsumu san! I've been meaning to ask you for your number so we could talk I guess?' Hinata said excitedly.

Atsumu blinked and said, 'Sure!'

~

'What the hell took ya so long?' Osamu asked him.

'I would ask ya why Sunarin is sleeping on yer shoulder, but hello to ya too my dearest younger twin.' Atsumu said, plopping down on the nearest seat in the opposite aisle

Ginjima reached up from his seat behind Atsumu, 'We were considering to leave ya here so ya could sleep with yer precious volleyballs.'

Atsumu rolled his eyes, then he got a notification on his phone and smiled.

Ginjima and Osamu shared a look before the grey haired twin said, 'Got another boyfriend?'

Atsumu looked up and raised his eyebrows, 'Nah, just Shouyou kun, I gave him my number.'

That earned a wheeze from Osamu, 'Ya gave Shouyou Hinata _yer number_!?' he asked, still wheezing.

And that earned Osamu a smack from Suna, who had unfortunately woken up.

~

The year after Atsumu graduated, Bokuto dragged him to go watch the nationals.

He wanted to watch his old team of course, but he also wanted to see someone else.

Atsumu then felt a tap on his shoulder and saw a man his age, with red-brown hair and rather strangely shaped eyebrows.

'Atsumu Miya right?' He asked, grinning.

Then it snapped into place who the guy was, 'Motoya Komori from the all Japan training camp?' He asked.

'Mhm! Just saw you and decided it was rude if I just walked past, you watching your teams matches?' Komori said.

Atsumu nodded, 'Congratulations on yer team getting into finals, by the way.'

'We're not part of the team anymore, you can't give any credit to us.' A voice cut in from behind.

Atsumu and Komori turned around.

'Kiyoomi Sakusa.' Atsumu said, smirking. 'As rude as ever huh?'

Sakusa glared at him, 'Motoya, come on, I've been waiting for you.'

'Sorry! Nice seeing you again Miya!' Komori said, running after his cousin and waving back at Atsumu.

'Atsumu sann?' he heard when the two had left.

'Shouyou kun! How are ya?' Atsumu replied

Hinata grinned and said, 'Great! I actually feel great! I thought I wouldn't have because we lost to Itachiyama but, for some reason I feel relieved?' 

'I get what ya mean Shouyou kun.' Atsumu said, thinking back to his nationals back in his first year.

'What are you currently doing?' Hinata asked.

'MSBY Black Jackals rookie, Bokkun's on there too.'

Hinata cocked his head, 'Bokkun?'

'Oh, Koutarou Bokuto, wasn't he yer mentor or something? Atsumu asked.

'Woah really? Is he not a regular yet? I haven't seen him in matches!' Hinata said, jumping up and down.

Atsumu smiled and replied with, 'Yep, in fact, he came here with me, but he ran off somewhere I think, wanted to see someone called 'Agashi'.'

'Oh that's Akaashi san! He graduated from Fukurodani last year actually, he was captain.'

Atsumu nodded. 'Ah, cool, no wonder Bokkun was so excited. Anyways, are ya going home tomorrow?'

Hinata shook his head, 'Something went wrong with the bus, so we're going the day after tomorrow.'

'Really? Er, then want to hang out for a bit tomorrow?' Atsumu asked.

'Sure!'

~

Hanging out for 'a bit' was an understatement, to say the least.

They hung out all day, taking a very long walk all around Tokyo, getting lost and bumping into a few people Hinata knew from his previous training camps.

After bumping into a pair of inhumanly tall boys, one with greyish hair and another with brown hair that stood up from all angles who Hinata had addressed as 'LEV, INUOKA!!' it was already sunset. 

'It was fun hanging out with you today Atsumu san!' Hinata exclaimed.

Atsumu grinned and said, 'Yeah, same Shouyou kun.'

~

'We should break up.' Atsumu said rather shyly.

Hinata heaved a sigh of relief, 'Thank goodness.'

'Ehh? Come again??' Atsumu asked, bewildered.

'Sorry, Atsumu san! Not like that, I meant that I've also been thinking of breaking up recently, I don't think I'll be able to do the long-distance.' Hinata replied speedily

'Ahh, it's alright Shouyou kun, I hope we can still be friends!' Atsumu said, smiling.

7 months into their relationship, Hinata and Atsumu broke up.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt them as much as they expected.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey Omi kun, don't be such a killjoy will ya?' Atsumu said.

Atsumu and Sakusa were both standing in the MSBY team's locker room after practice.

Sakusa glared at the setter and said, 'It concerns me that you haven't changed since I saw you 4 years ago.'

'The feelings mutual.' Atsumu said innocently.

'Atsumu please shut up.'

The other man grinned before saying, 'Hey Omi kun?'

'What?'

'I like it when ya say my first name, say it again?'

Sakusa hit him on the back before closing his locker and grabbing his bag. 'I'm not going with you and the others to get dinner, sorry, I'll be going now.' He said, walking out of the room.

The blonde-haired man frowned and followed suit.

~

'Hey how was practice?'

Sakusa dumped his bag on the floor and grabbed a bottle of disinfectant, spraying it all over himself. 'Fine. Miya annoyed me again, as usual, you?'

'Well, Rintarou spaced out a lot for some reason, but aside from that, great.' Komori's voice rang from the other side of the line.

'Oh and by Miya annoying you, do you mean your hopelessly pining self enjoyed it?' Komori added.

'Remind me again why you're constantly calling me after practice?' Sakusa scowled.

Sakusa could literally hear the grin in Komori's voice when he said, 'Because I have your number and you can't stop me.'

'Motoya, I will spray you with bug repellant when I see you.'

The other man laughed and said, 'Woah woah ok, sorry, I won't do this regularly.'

'Your allowed to call me whenever you want, but at least text me and ask if I've finished practice or something.' Sakusa replied.

'Sorry, but did something happen? You seem to be in a bad mood.' Komori replied.

'Nothing, are you still coming here this weekend?.'

'Bet, what are you doing now?'

'I'm honestly planning to go out, my whole stock of instant noodles are out, so see you.' Sakusa answered.

'Ok.' Komori hummed before hanging up.

~

'Atsumu san! Why are you spacing out again?'

Atsumu lifted his head up and said, 'No reason!'

'Are you sure, Tsum Tsum? It's the 4th time today.' Bokuto said, giving him a scrutinizing look.

Hinata snapped his fingers. 'Did Omi san call you a germ again?' He asked.

'Nah, kind of? He was being rude, nothing unusual.' Atsumu replied.

'On second thought, he did hit me lightly, but it was because I was mocking him. So nothing bad.' He added.

Hinata raised his eyebrows up and down before replying, 'It's 'nothing bad' because you like it~'

Then both he and Bokuto erupted into laughter.

'Shouyou kun I'm no longer paying for yer dinner.'

Hinata snorted and said, 'Yeah, thanks, I can pay myself.'

'Can you pay for my food then, Hinata?' Bokuto said, grinning.

'No thanks Bokuto san, you can afford it yourself.' Hinata replied, snickering.

'HEYY.'

During this banter, they didn't realize that someone had approached their table.

'Hey! Thought ya said ya didn't want to join us?' Atsumu asked, grinning.

'There was no food at home.' Sakusa replied.

~

'Oh my fvcking God.' Sakusa groaned.

Hinata grinned, 'He's drunk, huh?'

Atsumu had ended up dousing nearly 3 glasses of sake, and he was now full-on drunk. Their Black Jackals nutritionist definitely wouldn't be happy about this.

'I have no idea how to get him home.' Sakusa said, rolling his eyes.

Bokuto grinned, 'Well, no way he's coming with me, sisters are visiting, so see you both!' he said, before walking away.

'Mine's being renovated, I've literally been sleeping on the couch for that past 4 days, so your stuck with him, sorry Omi san.' Hinata said cheekily before following Bokuto.

~

Atsumu rubbed his eyes and sharply got up, and beside him, he saw-

'WHAT THE FUCK-' Atsumu yelled.

Sakusa jolted awake and squinted, 'What, Miya?'

'What am I- Did we do?-' Atsumu asked, panicked.

Sakusa rolled his eyes and said, 'No, you were drunk, so I dragged you to my apartment.'

'Ah...' Atsumu said, his face red.

'You said some weird things last night though.' Sakusa added.

The bleached-blond froze and asked, 'Er- Like what Omi kun?'

'You said I was hot, and some more embarrassing shit along that line.' Sakusa replied.

At this, Atsumu wailed and smashed his head against pillow, 'There goes my dignity.' he said, voice muffled from the pillow.

'Hey, it was kind of cute you know?' 

'WHAT-'

Sakusa smirked before saying, 'Oh nothing, I'm just playing a game called 'Can I make Atsumu Miya Flustered?'.'

Blushing furiously, Atsumu asked, 'What else did I say?-'

'Oh, that you wanted to go out with me and that stuff.' Sakusa said, ever so calmly.

'Excuse me?-' Atsumu asked.

'I wasn't sure if that was you or the alcohol speaking, though.'

'...ImprettysureitwasmeImsorry.' Atsumu mumbled.

'What?'

In a panic, Atsumu yelled, 'IT WAS ME OK? I GUESS IT WAS THE ALCOHOL THAT MADE ME SPEAK BUT YEAH IT WAS TRUE-'

He was cut off by Sakusa smashing his lips onto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done, sorry for the long wait 👺


End file.
